


Please Force Choke Me

by disheveleddarkness



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Choking, Hot Sith sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disheveleddarkness/pseuds/disheveleddarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You discover Anakin's Jedi temple massacre, and it turns you on. Why wouldn't it? Grandfather is so hot. -- signed Kylo Ren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Force Choke Me

The smell of blood hangs in the air long before you reach one of the corpses. 

Your heart pounds in your head as you divert your gaze to another. Some of the wounds were cauterized, and others were open. As you kneel to one of your comrades to more closely examine the damage, you become aware of a second smell, the all too familiar fragrance that lingers after a lightsaber has been ignited.

The shock of the demise paled in comparison to the realization a well heated lightsaber had slain these Jedi. While the fallen had tried to defend themselves, this smell had come only from a saber that had been burning for quite some time rather than the moment of making the attempt to stop the assault. 

Hands trembling, you know you must flee. If they couldn't survive... How could you? 

You rush from the courtyard and down a flight of stairs. You abruptly stop as you reach a doorway. You can feel through the Force the presence of one other... Just beyond these doors. You easily can recognize who. Without ever needing to see him. There is no mistaking his presence, even as it is veiled in heavy darkness and despair.

When you pull back a door, your fears are confirmed and his name on your lips. “Anakin…”

The sight of him leaves you breathless as he turns, amber eyes lined with warm tears. He is cloaked in black and surrounded by the dead.  
His lightsaber hums back to life, a sudden contrast to the darkness. It illuminates his face. His beautiful, wet face.  
Remorse quickly fades from his eyes. He has accepted the necessity of the slaughter. 

“I d-don’t understand,” you whisper, too frightened to move as he approaches. But you know all too well the corruption within the Jedi Order. You have known for a while, but it is not your place to speak up against it. The last thing you need it to be kicked out. Even if you crave forbidden knowledge. Power. “You did all this?”

“Yes. The Jedi are a lie.”

“I know.” you reply, stopping Anakin in his tracks.

“… You know?”  
“I’ve noticed for a while now. The hypocrisy. The cruelty. All of it. I want out but… I have nowhere to go.” you say.

Anakin thinks on your words for a moment before saying thickly, “They are evil. Heartless.”

You step closer to him, and he deactivates the lightsaber, silent as you touch his face. You knew he was hurting but wanted to be valiant. He was saving the galaxy and willing to do what it took to do so. He was brave.  
“Anakin…”

“No. Darth Vader.”

“Darth Vader…” you correct yourself, chilled while also hopelessly enamored. You sigh, knowing you can only imagine a fragment of this man’s burdens. You have always admired him, and somehow the carnage does not change it. In fact, the power makes him all the more fascinating. You can feel the Darkness. It’s always been a part of you, but you’ve had no choice but to conceal it. You cannot imagine what Anakin must be feeling, but… Wow.

You lean up to brush your lips over his.

His expression softens somewhat as relief washes over him. The relief of acceptance. Acceptance of all he was…Slowly he leans into the kiss. 

Soon you deepen the kiss, embracing him. You search your mind for the Sith code, knowing you have come across it before, somewhere. Ah yes. 

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me.

When you break the kiss, you whisper onto his lips, “Show me that Sith passion.”

His enchanting eyes darken, and you can feel the angry energy he needs to vent. The danger was more enthralling than anything in the galaxy.

You slide a hand down to curiously feel his cock as invisible pressure covers your throat, slowing your blood flow.

You smile up to him and he nods, Force shoving you to a wall.

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED if anyone cares, idk. I hope Hux doesn't see this. It would be kind of awkward ngl. I bet he writes Tarkin smut. So he shouldn't judge me too much, right? Right.
> 
> Thanks for viewing,
> 
> xoxo Kylo Ren


End file.
